


(i love you) never felt like any blessing

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all pathetic, Mizael thinks, and the worst of it is that he must include himself in that bitter knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i love you) never felt like any blessing

_They are all pathetic_ , Mizael thinks, and the worst of it is that he must include himself in that bitter knowledge.

Because he longs for Durbe, but Durbe does not know or pretends very well that he does not know ( _which is worse? that Durbe would lie to him and let him go on with shreds of hope, or that Durbe in all their time together has never noticed?_ ). Durbe is distracted, searching deep in Nasch for some precious part of the past he wishes to resurrect, and he holds Nasch so high and so far, setting the course of his destiny by Nasch’s star.

And maybe Mizael could forgive himself his pining if Nasch could love Durbe, but he does not.

Nasch is the worst of them all, because he is in love with that human and he might not know it himself, but he cannot hide it. His eyes are expressive, his body tells the story even as his words hold up the facade of hate. Perhaps he’s been a human so long he’s forgotten, to be cold like stone and solid in heart, to be a star instead of soft and yielding.

When Yuuma Tsukumo comes, he tenses up and curls in and winds himself up, so tightly, gems retracted and armor flared, as if Yuuma might break him with a touch, shatter him with a tear, destroy him with a soft word. And perhaps he can, for Nasch always keeps a distance between them, never letting Yuuma close it, even when his fingers twitch towards him.

( _Sometimes Yuuma calls Nasch’s old name and begs him to remember things, things that must mean something by the way Nasch flinches. Yuuma’s eyes are like Durbe’s eyes, searching for some sign of his belvoed in Nasch’s inhuman face, and why is Nasch the one whose love is requited?)_

Durbe sees these things and hurts, and Mizael carves himself up comforting him, and he stares up at the stars and wonders.

( _if Nasch would go away again, would Durbe turn that look of his to_ him _instead?_ )


End file.
